Out of Poverty, Into Walford!
by mairze
Summary: 18 year old Danielle comes in search for her "Locket Mummy." Brining along her eight month old son Alfie with her, she discovers friendship, family, love, hurt and more. But does she get what she wants? Only time will tell...


There she sat. Pathetic Danielle Jones she thought. Sure growing up in care wasn't exactly the ideal way but how on earth did she end up like this she thought. Her brother grew up in care too but he had made a life for himself. He had a job in the army and he was engaged. All she did was screw herself up. Drowning in her own thoughts Danielle sighed. She lived in a crampy one bedroom council flat which wasn't really where she had imagined herself to be 10 years ago when she was nine. She was probably expecting to be the prime minister. She couldn't even afford half the bills. She was interrupted by the wails of a baby boy. Walking over to the small crib in the corner of her choky room Danielle smiled to herself. Her beautiful little son Alfie was probably the only one that would keep her going except for the locket mummy of course. Banishing all thoughts of ' Veronica Mitchell ' for now she lifted Alfie out his cot and rocked him gently in her arms. "Looks like someone wants a bottle. C'mon then little one. To the kitchen. "Alfie happily gurgled in his mother's arms while she whispered comforting words to him. She took him into the kitchen and placed him in the tatty old high chair. Opening one of the cupboards she pulled down a tin of formula. She pulled the lid off and frowned. "Great Alfie ay? Empty. "She placed the tin on the kitchen surface and sat down on a chair. She needed some money and fast. Looked like she would start dipping into the bit she saved from all her legal allowances. She really needed her family around. This is what made her get out her suitcase. She started to stuff any decent and clean clothes into the bag for her and Alfie. Followed by all her nappies wipes and bottles she closed the bag and went back to the kitchen to get Alfie. She placed him in his blue tigger buggy which was probably one of the only decent things in the house. Slinging the bag over her shoulder Danielle locked the flat door behind her and headed for Hackney train station. Thankfully Alfie had fallen back to sleep so she didn't need to worry about him for the moment. She paid for her ticket and went onto the platform. How on earth would she survive on £73.64? Too late to think about that now. Her train arrived. She boarded for her and Alfie's fresh start, in Walford.

The train started to go slower. 'Now Approaching Walford East Station. Please Mind The Gap When Getting Off The Train.' Danielle placed her hands on the handles of Alfie's buggy and pushed it through the doors of the train. She went onto the platform and sighed. How the heck was she supposed to get this buggy up all those stairs? A man who had been on the same train as her saw her looking up at the stairs. He wasn't really fit. In fact just normal with a hint of geek. "Need help?"  
Danielle tuned around to see the man smiling at her. "You'll have to tell me your name first."  
The man smiled. "Bradley Branning." "Danielle Jones. Alright you can help me if it's not too much trouble. "Danielle was pleased to have met somebody already but didn't really want to waste his time." It's fine really. I actually have nothing to do. Just had a job interview then I went to visit a cousin in Hackney? I'm free the rest of today. "Bradley and Danielle slowly and carefully got the buggy up the stairs." Thanks Bradley. I don't suppose there's like a B&B anywhere around. This really is a last minute thing coming here. "Bradley thought for a minute. He then remembered. "Ah yes! Just around the corner. I'll walk you there if you like. "  
Danielle smiled. He was generally sweet and he was taking time to talk to her. "Thanks. That would be nice "So the pair walked towards the B&B but that's when she saw it. Veronica Mitchell stepped off her motorbike and took off her leather jacket. She stepped into flat 89b. This was her mother. She seemed in a daze. "Danielle? Hello?? "Bradley asked waving a hand in front of her face. Danielle snapped back "Right, sorry." And they continued to the B&B.


End file.
